Homestuck - An unexpected journey
by Kk and Lana
Summary: On the day of her coronation, the new queen of Alternia was mysteriously dragged into the perilous game of sgurb along side three other trolls. With a new world in their hands they must feat their planets and the dangers hidden around every corner. Little do they know, another form of life has already entered the game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is our own interpretation of homestuck therefore many factors from the original story/web comic have not been included. We have also used none-canon aspects for some of the characters. :)**

* * *

 _The golden thrown was occupied by a single troll. Her luscious long black hair trailed down the sides of her arms, the rest hidden behind her body. Two large golden-orange horns extended from her hair slightly curved at the top, resembling the top half of the symbol on her attire. Her eyes were wicked and full of lust and power. Her top lip curled, and a sly smile slowly formed as the archbishop stepped forward bowing his head. It was her time. Feferi had failed to prevail as the previous queen. She had conquered the great Imperious Condescension herself. She waited for ages, until the imperious condescension was old and weak, then she struck her when she was most vulnerable. A sneaky tactic, but it got the job done. She deserved this. The girl felt the unearthly power radiate from the crown perched on the alter before her. The one that belonged atop of her head._

 _The archbishop raised his head and turned to the huge crowd on the floor below him, "Trolls of Alternia, today is the day of a new generation, a new era for troll kind. After many years of anguish and horror we have finally rebuilt our society." His frail voice showed evidence of his age and knowledge._

 _The crowd cheered and screamed at the recap of their revelations as a species. They were all of high blood, indigo, purple and violet. They all believed in the supremacy of the higher blooded trolls and sought in the justice of the new queen, and the rules she had planned for the upcoming generations._

" _It is time for a new reign over Alternia!" The elderly troll shouted as his hands reached out for the crown._

 _The fuchsia blood stood up from her throne, a small gust of wind lifted ever everlasting locks of raven coloured hair as she knelt down on one knee. Her head bowed._

 _The archbishop stepped forward. The beautiful crown in his hands ready to be placed on the young trolls head. His hands gently settled the crown atop the dark coloured hair of the girl. "Zyra Peixes. The new queen of Alternia!"_

 _The crowd went wild, joyful shouts and coloured explosions filled the air with warm vibes. Zyra's smile grew wicked. It was time to show the world how a true queen ruled. As she rose, the archbishop held out a supreme gold and pink sceptre in his hands. Either end adorned with a golden star and a set of pearled wings. She felt glorious. She was the new queen of Alternia._

 _Suddenly, the ground began to rumble beneath her feet. Debris from the castle began to fall on the crowd beneath her who erupted into a state of panic. A blinding light hit her and everything went silent._

The scene replayed over and over again in her mind, constantly bringing back the aching pain in her heart. Zyra was sat glumly slumped over a chair with the rest of the trolls who pulled her into the game. It had been a week now since the events began and her pain was still as raw as ever. Now she was stuck in some strange game with a bunch of trolls she really didn't want to put up with.

"I still don't understand how she got dragged in with us?" A male voice questioned. It was Azarian, he was the only one Zyra deemed as a close friend in the small group they were in. He was of violet blood meaning was of high importance, not like it mattered anymore though.

"None of that matters anyway, she got god tier before all of us within a week. That's the next step for us now. We reach god tier whilst Zyra investigates this area. Okay?" Replied a rather bossy sounding female voice. Urania.

"If it means being away from all of you I guess I'll do it." Zyra snapped back. "You're a burgundy blood anyway, you should be kneeling before me, not ordering us all about," Zyra said smirking.

"You think you're all great, just because you're royalty, but you're just the same as all of us. A young troll," Urania retorted.

"C'mon' Zyra, none of us take the blood spectrum seriously anymore, you're insult literally means nothing to us," Vectuo, an olive blood, replied, his usual cocky grin on his toned face.

"Fine, whatever! I'm going to investigate, probably get more done without you all anyway," Zyra complained as she stormed off.

"Ugh I can't stand her, why is she even here?!" Urania complained when Zyra was out of earshot.

"You shouldn't speak to a fuchsia blood like that," Azarian replied.

"Oh come on, you seriously still take the spectrum seriously? Some of us aren't as privileged to be high on the spectrum," Urania spat at him.

"Well we better learn to put up with each other, something tells me we're going to be here for a long time," Vectuo added in.

* * *

Zyra angrily floated through the forested areas of Vectuo's planet, the planet of forests and danger. She hated it here, it was too bright. Zyra looked down at her costume, it was white with a small pink star in the middle. She was the witch of stars. Zyra loved her title, it was mysterious yet it sounded like it had a hidden power. She was told how to acquire god tier by Azarian: he told her it was very dangerous and she shouldn't pursue it. Zyra however, doesn't listen to anyone.

She let out a sigh, her anger starting to melt into sadness. She came so close to ruling the world. She waited so long for the imperious condescension to reach an age where she could barely fight, she planned for years how she would go about taking the throne, only for it to be ruined and taken from her at the last minute. She slumped against a tree.

"This is the worst," She said irritation in her tone.

She wanted something exciting to happen at least, she hadn't had the chance to fight once since she had been dragged to this horrid place. There was nothing here, it was like a void. She was here completely against her will.

* * *

Urania slammed her fist into the wall. She despised the blood spectrum. Her type had been treated like outcasts for bearing burgundy coloured blood. She had to fight for her survival in the world of Alternia.

"I think it's time we start searching for each other's quest beds." Azarian said, his voice hinted to his desperation to reaching god tier.

Urania lifted her head to the others, Azarian had always been the type to life the spirits of his friends. He really respected Zyra, for the stupid blood spectrum reason but they weren't in Alternia anymore. That ludicrous nonsense didn't apply to them anymore yet he still treated her like a queen.

"Okay then that sounds like a good idea," She spoke up, "As we're on Vectuo's plant we should obviously make his quest bed the priority, is that okay?"

The two trolls looked at each other in agreement. They were all pretty eager to reach god tier like Zyra. It wasn't a complete shock to them all that she would be the first. She was a strong willed troll, regardless of being told the dangerous behind the process of it all, she took it into her account and achieved her title as witch of stars.

For the three trolls, the start of sgurb had been rather traumatic. It was simply planned for the three of them to take part, but for some reason, Zyra was warped in with them taking her away from her duty as the new queen. However they managed to cope with the accident, as best as they could that is.

Vectuo felt an urge of nervousness. What if they couldn't find this bed? What if he couldn't kill himself?

"But where are we going to find it? It could be anywhere on this planet, it could take us forever to find it, we have no leads," Vectuo piped up.

"We have to think logically, the quest bed is important right? So it'll be somewhere hidden, but also somewhere in plain sight," Urania explained.

"There's only one place I can really think of that fits that description," Said Azarian. "When we first came here it was the first thing I noticed, that volcano, it's even kinda like a trademark of your planet and I reckon that's our best bet," He continued.

"How am I going to get to my quest bed if it's in a volcano?" Vectuo questioned.

"That's going to be the hard part, but even if you can't get in it straight away, locating it will be very beneficial.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible, the quicker we get god tier the better," Urania exclaimed, swishing her long black hair, out of her eyes and over her shoulder. A lot of other trolls tended to stay away from Urania, purely because of her hair, it was wild and it made her look like she was someone not to be messed with. Her horns also gave that impression, zig zagged and pointy.

"It might be a long trip, grab anything you want to take with you" She ordered.

* * *

Azarian blew a small strand of hair out of his face, his often posh and sophisticated look, now gone. They had been treading through the uphill forested path for an hour and they had been roughened up by the path. There were pitfalls everywhere and he would have been skewered by some spikes at the bottom, if it wasn't for Urania's quick reactions.

"Honestly, I don't see at all how this planet reflects me at all," Vectuo exclaimed trying to break the silence.

Azarian turned back to look at his olive blooded friend, even his normally smooth face was now littered with scratches and even a bruise - his straight hair was now messy and bedraggled.

"Maybe it is like you, at first all calm and colourful, but maybe you have a hidden side, just like this planet," Said Urania from the front.

Azarian was about to have his say when the light that was previously blocked by the overhead trees was flooding back into his vision. He looked ahead and saw they were on an almost clear dirt path, with the exception of shrubbery and trees to the side, at the end of the path there was a rope bridge, it didn't look to secure.

"Look, this bridge leads to the edge of the volcano!" Vectuo exclaimed in a raised voice.

Azarian looked past the bridge and Vectuo was right. On the other end of the bridge there was a small portion of ground that stopped where the edge of the volcano began. Hopefully this is where the quest bed was located.

* * *

Zyra was still stuck on Vectuo's planet. The place was so boring and quiet – she hadn't encountered anything worth her while. Whilst she still tied herself to the group of trolls she was given the role of looking for any other forms of life on here, but to her dismay the only living thing she had seen were plants. No creatures lurked about, no other trolls had been teleported with them either. She wondered to herself, was Alternia destroyed in the process of entering the game? Or was it only the four trolls who were taken from their home? Questions entered her mind one after the other whilst she levitated through the thick wooded area. The sky seemed to dull slightly as she wandered deeper into the forest. A small clearing came into view causing Zyra to subconsciously speed up her pace.

It was a small field in some sort of circular shape, the opening allowed the light and sky to be clearly seen from her point. Zyra tilted her neck to the open sky, basking in the dull light emitting from the sun hidden behind the clouds, it was the only moment of peace she had felt in a long time. The place had an unusual atmosphere though, it was deadly silent. More silent than the rest of the island. It was as if the wind was too scared to even come down in to the field. She floated to the middle, right where the grass spiralled. There was something here with her, she felt its presence, its aura roaming behind the shadowed tree line. Her wand; the one she received at her coronation, was grasped firmly in her grey hand.

As the light began to dim even more, the sky became the colour of a dark grey. She felt the unsettled atmosphere grow tenser by the second. The clouds above her carried obvious signs of rain and the sky itself let loose low grumbles of thunder.

"I know you're out there!" She shouted to the anonymous stalker.

However she received no reply.

The deadly silence was ruptured however when the trees were knocked to the side as if they were little play things. Zyra gasped as a large centipede like creature lunged for her. She dived out of the way, causing it to go right past her. She turned to get a better look at it, it was slimy, and had a strange spiky body with hundreds of small legs scuttling around. She was shocked at the size of this thing. It turned to face her, opening its mouth to reveal hundreds of sharp teeth, just wanting to take a chunk out of Zyra.

Zyra grinned maliciously. This was just what she needed, an excuse to fight, she was ready to go wild.

The creature lunged again but she was too swift for its lousy attacks. She ascended slightly higher into the air, her wings making short work of it - raising her wand and twirling it between her fingers.

"Take this beast," She mockingly shouted from the air swinging her wand around as the ends began to glow a warm colour, "Star fury!"

Swinging her glowing wand at the creature, an orange aura appeared above it releasing orbs of celestial energy crashing down upon the giant centipede. It recoiled in pain trying to escape the scorching hot attack, it turned its mutated head to Zyra and bellowed in anger: saliva and muck spurting from its giant mouth.

"Ugh you pesky shit, just die!" She screamed firing blasts of cosmic energy at the thing, each shot burnt and disintegrated its slimy skin but it still wouldn't back down.

It retaliated with a projectile attack aiming small balls of oozing slime at the troll, each flew straight past her as she dodged with ease. She laughed manically, it was clear to her how awfully developed this creature was compared to her. Beings like this were deemed pathetic to the fuchsia blooded troll.

It lunged at her one more time, she had had enough of this vile creature she pointed her wand at its gaping mouth which was rushing towards her. This was her chance, she summoned a large portion of her might firing a huge cosmic beam, and it went straight through its mouth and through the end of its long body causing it to explode from the inside. The life drained out of it straight away as it chunks of it crashed into the ground, its face landed right in front of her. She disrespectfully spat on the creature. Her maniacal grin only spread further on her face, it felt so good to let out all that pent up rage.

"Scum," She said before turning and walking away from the beast's corpse. "I wonder how the others are doing," She spoke to herself.

* * *

There was quite distance between the group of trolls and the edge of the volcano, the heat was unbearable, they were sweating profusely and they hadn't even reached a point where they could see whether or not Vectuo's quest bed was actually in the volcano or not.

"This heat is unbearable," Urania complained.

"It's only a little further, it's not gonna kill us, c'mon," Vectuo replied.

The trio walked to the edge, Vectuo glanced over the edge, there was no denying it, there suspended by four chains coming from different walls of the volcano, was a quest bed. It had a red gear symbol on it, he had to quickly pull his head out from overlooking it and the hot air was too much.

"What kind of aspect is that?" Azarian questioned.

"No idea, but we're gonna find out," Urania said smiling.

"How am I going to even get down there?" Vectuo asked worriedly. "I'm also really unsure of dying, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it myself,"

"Look, if you really want to, me or Azarian can do it, but only if that's okay with you," Urania replied, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'll do it," Azarian said, almost enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure whether to be glad you're willing to do it for me or concerned," Vectuo replied with a confused smile.

Azarian reached for the hilt sticking out from behind him. The sleek sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard. Azarian stood proudly with his katana over his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how are we going to even do this? Sure you could kill me here, but how will I get to the bed?" Vectuo questioned.

"I have a plan, but it's a long shot and it can go very wrong," Urania interrupted.

Vectuo looked even more nervous now, slightly shaking.

"W-What's the plan?" He asked.

"I can hold on to the edge and then Azarian can hang of my feet and you of this, we can lower you to a chain and then you can use it to shimmy to the bed, you'd have to be very quick. From there I can shoot you with my bow," Urania explained.

"How will I even hold on to the chain? It will be super-hot," Vectuo questioned.

"Azarian take of your shirt," Urania ordered.

This earned confused looks from both Vectuo and Azarian.

"Why would I even do that?!" Azarian asked, outraged.

"Vectuo can use it to get a hold on the chain," Urania said sternly.

Azarian looked at the two other trolls before at the ground.

"Ugh fine!" He shouted angrily.

Azarian slowly took of the shirt, it was quite a large shirt as he was tall and decently built. He chucked it at Vectuo.

"You better let me borrow some of your clothes from your hive after this Vectuo," He snarled.

Vectuo nodded, "Alright let's do this," Vectuo said, determined.

Soon enough they were dangling from the edge of the volcano. They decided to switch it around, with Azarian at the top, as he was the strongest.

"Are you guys ready?" Vectuo shouted to the two.

"Yes hurry! I'm not sure how much we can handle this heat!" Urania shouted from below.

Vectuo nodded and started to climb down Azarian after Urania. He was so close to the chain, he let go of Urania's feet and dropped down to the chain, he looked down at the lava below, it moved lazily, this would have been pretty cool, if it wasn't unbearably hot. He could still feel the burning metal through the top he was using, he'd have to be quick otherwise the metal would burn through. He quickly made his way down the chain, huffing greatly, the pain from the heat was immense and he was almost on the verge of passing out. He was almost there, his breathing rate increased. The shirt didn't last. It burned through and Vectuo could feel it. He let out a scream of anguish, but he held on, he quickly made his way to the bed, tears of pain now flooding down his face. He made a small leap for the bed. He made it. Vectuo looked down at his hands, they were all black and blistered, some olive coloured blood dribbling out. He panted heavily, before looking up at his friends and giving them a thumbs up.

Urania nodded before lifting up her bow. She was going to try make it as painless as she could, a shot to the head would surely be quick. The bow was quite nice to look at, it was white with small gold swirl patterns on it. She took aim and drew back the white arrow, before letting go, the swoosh noise confirming that the arrow had left the string. The arrow hurtled towards Vectuo, before hitting him straight in the forehead. The pathetic slump of his body confirmed it. He was dead.

Urania stood there above the lava and the dead body of her fellow friend, worry and concern began to flow through her body as nothing was happening to Vectuo. His body just lay there with olive coloured blood oozing out of him and trickling over the sides of the bed. She was about to speak before a blinding red light caused the two trolls to avert their eyes, a few seconds later Urania forced herself to look into the light: before her hovering in the air was the lifeless body of Vectuo. His whole figure turned absolute white sending another flash of bright light. She grimaced in pain as the light was hasher than the previous one. Her and Azarian managed to adjust their eyes to the lux, a symbol of a clog appeared in a holographic form on the wall of the volcano.

* * *

A sharp gasped echoed through the room. Three heads viciously turned towards the source of the noise.

"…There's someone else here…"


	2. Chapter 2

The three other figures were shocked at the statement coming from the girl.

"What do you mean Hestia?" A boy with longish burgundy hair asked, looking up.

"What I mean Judas, is that there is something else in the session with us, something big just occurred. I can sense a large amount of energy coming from somewhere, it seems distant yet close," The girl explained. "To make matters worse, I had another vision, I saw some red energy, very vague, but I know it means something," Hestia continued.

"I don't understand?" Another voice piped up, "I thought we were the only ones who had access to the game?" This time it was another girl, her long, pin curled blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. She had permanent pouted lips.

Hestia thought to herself, she had recently become the seer of life and she wasn't too confident in her new found powers just yet and this vision was quite vague - she didn't have too much to go on.

"So what should our course of action be?" The final voice piped up.

"Making a plan should be out first course of action," The boy named Judas started. "I think that this sudden vision that Hestia has had is either going to be friendly or dangerous." Judas continued.

Three of the humans had reached god tier some point so far. Judas was the first, he had achieved the title of mage of space and he had discovered most of his powers already. Alice had achieved it quickly after Judas had and she was the sylph of soul. Hestia had however only been god tier for five days and hadn't discovered any of her unique abilities except for her strange visions and extremely heightened senses. She was the seer of life.

"I'm thinking that we all go with Hestia and find this source of energy, If Hestia can help me with creating a portal that will take us to an area nearby the energy source then we can hunt it down, sound like a plan?" Judas explained.

"What if we can't take it?" Alice's concerned voice spoke up, she twirled her blonde locks in nervous anticipation.

"Don't worry, three out of the four of us have reached god tier, we can take it." Judas replied with a cocky grin. He was confident in his new found powers. As well as his friends.

The humans entered the outside of Judas's planet, the land itself was unique with shards of glass littered everywhere. Some larger pieces floated in the air whilst other pieces formed abstract ornaments. There was a marked pathway leading from his house up to a hill, from their point the hill seemed to be adorned with rocks and odd structures. The land of glass and gravity was quite unique, a bit different to his co-player's planets. They kept walking until they reached a rather open space.

"This looks like an okay area to create the portal," Judas stated. "Before we leave has everyone got everything they need? No one's left their weapons behind?" He continued, motioning to the black scythe on his back. Everyone nodded, Alice had her twin silver axes whilst Pan had his trusty metal pole.

"Hestia, you really ought to get a weapon," Alice said, looking at the other girl.

"No thanks, you know I'm not a believer in violence," She stated flatly.

Hestia would try to never ever retort to violence, so she would normally count on the others to protect her.

"I agree with Alice, I think you should bring one just in case," Pan piped up.

"Just let her leave without one, it's her decision not ours," Judas said to the group.

Alice and Pan shot him a concerned look, while Hestia shot him a thankful one.

"Hestia, I'm going to need some help creating this portal, I need you to try and focus on your visions from earlier, pinpoint some sort of easy to notice or easy to find feature," Judas explained.

Hestia nodded before closing her eyes and trying her best to locate the source of energy that she felt previously, as she tried to track it tons of other energies came to her, but none as large as the one she felt before. She kept searching using her extended vision until the energy hit her like a ton of bricks, she groaned, it was so intense it actually started to give her a small headache, she needed to keep pushing though, they needed more information. She focused even more, visible trickles of sweat forming on her brow. Then it came to her, visions of forested areas and a volcano, she tried pushing forward, but she couldn't. She fell to the floor, panting heavily. Pan rushed over to her.

"What did you see?" He questioned.

Hestia struggled to find her words, her head was pounding immensely.

"I saw s-some kind of forested areas and a large volcano," She said, panting heavily.

"I think that's enough to go on, I can try pinpoint a location that fits that description, then I can create a portal, just give me some time," Judas said to his friends.

They nodded, Pan helping Hestia up and supporting her, he never realised how much her powers took a toll on her.

"Have you go this Judas?" Alice asked as she placed her hand on his arm. Judas was one if Alice's dearest friends. Anything he done she fussed over, she couldn't help that her motherly protective side came out around her friends. She always wanted to ensure their safety.

"Alice it's okay. I've got this covered!" He enthusiastically replied, trying to comfort the nerves of his friend.

She reluctantly let a small smile form on her lips as she stepped back from the slightly elevated ledge he was stood on. She felt uneasy, there was something evil lurking around. She knew that their advances to investigate would go wrong. However, she kept her doubts to herself allowing her team to feel adventurous about their little mission.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" Judas asked.

A simultaneous response of yes was given back. The boy cracked his knuckles and closed his eyes. He grabbed his trusty scythe a faint black aura forming around him. He suddenly levitated raising his scythe, grasping it with both hands he slashed down through the air creating a ripple in reality. It was small at first but as he dropped his scythe, he began to rip open the portal with his hands the sound resembling metal being scrapped across a floor.

The other teenagers winced in slight pain at the eruption of the discomforting noise. However within seconds Judas had managed to create a portal to the assumed area, Alice peered into it, an image of a forest treeline was painted into the hole in reality.

"So do we just walk through?" She asked quite confused.

"That's exactly what you do. Let's go!" The mage of space excitedly replied has he dropped to the ledge, grabbing his stuff and rushing in. Pan and Hestia were next to follow – Alice hesitated a little. This wasn't safe. She couldn't leave her friends incase they got into danger so she picked her bag up and jogged in after them.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

The body of the troll slowly descended back to the quest bed, it was still a brilliant white colour. When he hit the bed the light died down revealing Vectuo in an odd attire: A long trailing hood with a t shirt and trousers all shades of deep red. Printed on his shirt however was the clog symbol that appeared in the air during his transformation to god tier.

"He, he actually did it!" Azarian shouted with joy pulling Urania into a tight hug.

"Yeah he really did," She replied in disbelief, "Now get your sweaty body off me Azarian!" Shoving the male troll off her.

Vectuo began to stir from his unconscious state, as his eyes opened he gasped and shot up. His hand frantically touching his forehead looking for the arrow and the wound but it was gone.

"Vectuo you did it!" Urania shouted from the ledge above the lava.

"I did didn't i?" He mumbled to himself, his eyes wide and his senses slowly coming back to him.

His expression went from confused to relief, he wasn't dead and even better he was god tier. He ran, or rather accidently floated towards his friends before getting into a small group hug. The silence was broken when Vectuo spoke up.

"That was by far the scariest experience that I have been through," He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"We just need to figure out what your aspect is, I'm kind of confused on what the cog is supposed the represent," Urania stated studying the symbol on Vectuo's red shirt.

"Maybe it represents cogs, it could just be as simple as that," Azarian added in.

"I highly doubt that," Vectuo interrupted. "That's kind of silly and I can't see an aspect being gears or cogs, it'd be useless," He continued.

"I guess we'll have to just find out when you steadily discover your powers," Said Azarian.

"I guess we will," Vectuo replied.

* * *

The other side of the portal was like completely entering a new world, well technically they were. The four teens looked at the wildlife and wide range of plants that surrounded them, the planet was so vibrant and exotic, while Judas' planet was rather mysterious and abstract, with aesthetic vibes.

"Guys let's not get ahead of ourselves here, we don't know what dangers await us," Alice said cautiously.

As if one que a massive log swept down from the trees above heading for Hestia and Pan, the two weren't going to react in time, Judas however would, he created a portal at their feet, they fell through it, the log missing them by a centimetre, they fell through another portal next to Judas and Alice.

"I guess that proves my point," Alice said, a smirk on her face.

"Alice we get that your nervous but stop being so pessimistic! Lighten up a bit!" Judas said patting her on the shoulder.

She grumbled to herself and swatted his hand away. How could he be so reckless?

"Okay guys so we'll keep walking until we find somewhere we can split up from, that okay?" He carried on, ignoring Alice's annoyance.

Pan and Hestia who thanked him agreed to the plan, however Alice, had other ideas.

"Are you serious Judas? How could you even expect us all to split off on a foreign plant? Especially Hestia! She doesn't even have a weapon nor does she condone any violence, what if she gets into trouble? Bet you and you're big head didn't think of that did you!" She shouted stomping her foot onto the ground with such force particles of dust bounced up.

"Guys c'mon we don't have to argue..." Pan spoke up before Judas interrupted him.

"Fine Alice, you can go with Hestia if you have such a big issue with splitting up." He sarcastically replied, turning round implying he didn't want to hear her reply.

"Fine then," The blonde girl mumbled. "Let's go Hestia, I'd rather you be safe with me."

The seer of life returned a war smile and began to walk off with the group.

Judas looked around the area they had entered, all around them were trees. Dense and quite cramped. He turned his head to his companions watching them clamber over a fallen tree. It was so odd that n wild life dwelled her, no deer's, birds or anything remotely human like. Even the tree were weird looking.

"Hestia can you sense anything nearby?" Alice asked as she helped her down from the broken tree. It was too quiet to be safe.

"Nothing has really came to my mind if I'm honest. I feel like my powers have been damped here." She replied with a slight hint of concern in her soft voice.

"I really don't like this Hestia," Alice whispered to her, "Judas is being too incompetent with his powers. He doesn't know what he's getting us into."

Hestia gave Alice a warm smile and held her hand, "Please don't fret Alice, if anything comes our way there is no doubt you and him can take care of it. I sense your strength. You two really don't know your own powers yet."

The blonde felt content with her friend's words and tried to push her doubts to the back of her mind. She really hoped she had the strength in her.

Judas had guided his group quite deep into the forest now. There was a clearing towards the west but it seemed pointless wandering that way until they were sure it was a good bet.

"Don't you think we should head to that clearing over there?" Pan asked wiping the sweat from his brow. He struggled a little to climb the rock and tress that were blocking the path, and was getting quite bored of walking in a constant straight line. They were getting nowhere.

"I'm not sure," Judas shouted back, "Do you guys think we should give it a shot? We might be able to find an exit."

"Yeah Judas, we're getting tired and bored of going over these god damn trees. We need more open ground anyway, in case we get ambushed or attacked by something." Alice piped up, she too had visible droplets of sweat falling down her forehead.

"Good idea Alice, we can have a rest there too if you guys need it." The burgundy haired boy replied, a smile formed on his allies faces after he mentioned a rest.

The group found comfortable positions to sit down in and let out simultaneous sighs of relief. This planet was so much more intense when it came to weather, on Judas' planet there was no wind, sun, rain or anything.

"Somethings been bothering me," Judas spoke up, his usual laid back tone more serious. "All these trees we've been climbing over and stuff, something happened to them and I'm not sure I want to meet it," He continued.

Now that he mentioned it, Alice hadn't thought about it, they could possibly in danger right now.

"Guy's I'm just gonna see if I can pick up any more signals, I'll call if I need you," Hestia suddenly piped up.

"Shouldn't one of us come with you just in case?" Alice replied.

"I'll go," Judas volunteered. "You guys can rest, I'm all good," He said shooting them a small smile, before walking off with Hestia.

Hestia started to do a little happy run ahead, while Judas walked at a quickened pace.

"Hestia slow down!" Judas shouted ahead.

Hestia stopped for Judas to catch up.

"Listen I know you may feel that Alice is being a little overprotective, but she just wants to make sure all of us are okay, I mean imagine knowing her as long as I have, it gets a little annoying from time to time haha," Judas said, breaking the silence.

"I know it's just, I don't want you guys to see me as useless," She said looking at the ground.

"You're not useless, you're our navigator and you're s super nice person" Judas said smiling at her.

Hestia smiled back before running off again.

"Don't worry I'm not going to get into any trouble!" She slightly yelled back to Judas. She started to lift of the ground and started to fly instead of walk, she kept doing it until she saw a wide open area, with luscious green grass and she felt the impact of a raindrop on her shoulder. She looked up and it started to rain at a steady pace and the clouds rolled in, making it look gloomy. The only thing making this scene nice was a small flower sprouting from the ground, she swooped down to pick it. It looked so vibrant despite the gloomy setting. However something even more vibrant was heading her way, she looked up to see a large deadly beam of energy heading right for her. She was too shocked to move.

Suddenly a familiar looking portal intercepted the beam, opening up again in the sky and firing it away from Hestia.

"Hestia watch out!" Judas shouted as he flew to her side. He pulled out his scythe and looked for the danger.

Before them seemed to be a huge carcass, it looked like a giant centipede that had huge junks blown off it and melted away. There floating over from the gross appeared to be a girl with uncanny god tier clothing and strange large horns spouting from her long black hair. She had some sort of wand in her hand and an extremely angry face.

Zyra's face winced in annoyance when the beam didn't hit its target, another one of them came in and saved the other. She looked at them both, one of them was a girl, with long auburn hair and a terrified expression on her face. The other one was a boy, with scruffy longish burgundy hair, a large scythe in his hands, ready to protect his ally. They looked a little like trolls, except their skin wasn't grey and they didn't have horns. What were they? She didn't know what their aspects or classes were, but she was going to win.

"What are you? Some kind of weird demon lady?!" The boy shouted.

"No, I'm Zyra, queen of the trolls, in fact I could ask you the same thing," She said floating down and landing a little closer to them.

"Why are you here, in our session?" He asked a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Your session? Ha, you seem confused, this is our session," Zyra replied. "Anyway, enough of this, you here to kill us, huh? Well that's not gonna happen. I'm going to stop you two right now," Zyra said evilly.

"We're not here to kill you, I'm pretty sure we would have by now," Judas replied mockingly.

Zyra furrowed her brows in annoyance, she wasn't going to listen to this kid anymore. She raised her wand before slashing it, sending some energy towards the boy, he sidestepped, before shouting at his colleague to get away, Zyra dashed towards the target, before being tackled by the other kid. She looked up seeing the boy above her, about to strike with his scythe, she rolled out the way, it cutting into the ground missing her by mere millimetres. She jumped back up and started to conjure an explosive orb of energy, it took too long however and the boy continued his assault, striking her, he was striking at immense speeds, Zyra barely being able to block them all. He jumped back, knowing that she would keep blocking. He twirled his scythe around his wrist, before swinging it, sending ominous black power her way, Zyra rose up into the sky, finally able to conjure up some explosive energy.

"Dodge this kid!" She shouted throwing it to the ground.

Judas wasn't able to react quickly enough and got caught at the edge of the radius from the blast, he got sent flying back and landed on the floor.

"Judas!" The other girl shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Judas coughed before getting up, his opponent was going to be difficult and if she got another hit like that in the he might be done for. He had an idea. He summoned a portal and hopped in it before the smoke cleared.

Zyra was still floating in the air with a victorious grin on her face, it however turned to concern when the boy known as Judas was not there. Her eyes darted from side to side, where was he?

She heard the sound of metal scraping and turned to react, but it was too late, the boy had come out of a portal and took a might swing at her. She managed to cover her chest with her wand, but the large blade still caught her arm, a large cut started to form and fuchsia blood spilled out of it. The strength of the blow was impressive, sending her flying into the ground, she let out a gasp of pain and geld her arm. She struggled back up, the fight was not over yet.

"How dare you strike me you scum!" She screeched with anger shooting back into the air. Her wings carried her at an unimaginable speed allowing her to swiftly grab the boy and pull him into the sky. He struggled in her grip causing her to whack him over the head with her wand. The boy became dazed before being dropped from the air like a rag doll. Zyra seized the opportunity and began to conjure one her stronger spells, twirling her wand in her left hand she screamed with might aiming her weapon at the falling boy: a bright pink coloured light began to emit from the end before a huge laser shot from the star. It went straight for the boy, Zyra's face filled with joy knowing she had killed one of her opponents. Her face turned to disbelief however when the dust settled. Above the fallen boy was a shield of a bright blue colour. She looked around to see blue energy being drained from the surrounding flowers and trees, she looked down at the girl. She had a fearful and determined look on her face as she drew life energy from her surroundings. Pressing a button on her wand, a small knife shot out on to the end of it. Zyra charged at the girl, intent on a kill.

Hestia glanced up, there was no way shed escape in time, the strange alien girl was heading straight for her a crazed look in her eyes. Hestia prepared for the worst. A portal however appeared at her feet and Judas leapt out. He swung his scythe like a baseball bat, the pole part hitting the girl and sending her flying, he turned to face her, he was pretty roughed up, blood coming from his forehead and the edge of his mouth.

"Hestia I need you to go get the others as quick as you can," He said calmly.

"But what about you Judas I can't just leave you here!" She screamed back, worry laced in with her words.

"Just go I'll be fine," He said smiling back at her.

At this Hestia turned and ran, she was going to do what Judas said, they were all going to be ok.

Judas turned to see his opponent getting back up.

"You don't stay down do you?" He asked annoyance painted on his face. The dust cleared revealing her, she looked to be in the same state as he, blood coming from her nose and corner of her mouth.

"I could say the same about you space kid," Zyra said with a now serious look on her face.

The two were evenly matched and they both knew it, the battle was going to go on for a while if they weren't stopped soon.

"But you're gonna die now kid!" Zyra shouted hovering of the floor then charging at him.

Judas went to the skies, getting out of her way, before she charged upwards and striked at him. Judas blocked before striking back, this was blocked too. Both of the youngsters were filled with annoyance as hit after hit was blocked by the other. They flew at quick speeds, charging at each other again and again, each strike however was ineffective. The two were getting exhausted but they weren't going to give up.

* * *

Hestia ran through the shrubbery, pushing the wildlife out the way, jumping over any obstacle that was in front of her, she was going to make sure Judas didn't die. She was interrupted as she ran straight into someone, she looked up to see Alice, along with Pan behind her.

"Oh thank god you guys are here!" She screamed tears flowing down her face.

"Whoa, Hestia calm down it's ok," She said helping her up and placing her hand on her shoulder to help comfort her.

"What happened?" Pan asked from the back.

"It's Judas! He's fighting some strange girl! If we don't hurry he could get hurt really bad!" She said in hysterics.

Alice started to panic, Judas was in trouble, they had to get there quick.

"Hestia calm down we need you to guide us," Alice said calmly, trying to maintain posture.

Hestia sniffled before taking a deep breath. "Follow me and be quick!" Hestia shouted, before lifting of the ground and flying forward at a quickened pace.

"Let's go Pan," She said before lifting of the ground and floating too.

"On it!" Pan shouted, before going into a run, and following them from the ground.

Alice followed the young girl through the field, Pan was running as fast as he could behind them. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew something like this would happen. Her body carried her above the breeze and up the hill, before her was a crazed fight between two figures. Clearly one was Judas, he seemed to be outing up a good fight but the thing he was attacking was coming back twice as hard. Alice clenched her teeth and pulled out both of her curved axes from the sheaths on her back. No one messed with her friends.

"I'm going in, you two stay back." She ordered before jetting off into the fray. Hestia attempted to call her back but she was already gone.

The blonde hair girl shot into the sky like a fighter jet, her whole body stream line allowing the wind to carry her faster. The clash of weapons could be heard from her point, it seemed like they were evenly matched. As a gap opened between them Alice took the opportunity to get in, she span in the air kicking Judas away from the attacker before counter striking the enemy's attack. It seemed to be a girl with incredibly long black hair, and demonic looking horns sprouting from her head. Alice grunted as she slashed down with one of her axes dazing the girl before spinning in for an attack. The demon girl dodged and ascended a little more before firing orbs of compressed celestial energy, it took Alice a couple of seconds to stop herself from twirling in the air before she could duck down from the attack.

"Alice stay out of this!" Judas shouted from the ground, Hestia seemed to be healing his wounds.

"No! I won't let anyone hurt you Judas!" She screamed back before viciously bringing down one of her silver axes to her opponent.

* * *

The troll's small victory was interrupted by the sound of explosions and what they thought was battle could be heard from not too far away.

"Shit," Urania spouted. "We already know who's going to be causing all that," She stated, knowing Zyra was stirring up trouble.

"She's out of control," Vectuo added in.

"We should leave and get there quickly," Azarian stated.

The other two trolls nodded before quickly departing down the path.

* * *

Alice manoeuvred through the air, dodging the blasts from her opponent to her best ability. This girl was dangerous. It wasn't her powers that made her slightly stronger than her. It was her desire for victory and bloodlust. She could tell this girl was evil and she would do anything to get her way. Alice clenched her teeth, a blast of energy grazing past her side, leaving a small burnt area.

"Stay still!" The other girl shouted, obviously frustrated.

Zyra was having trouble hitting this opponent. She was faster than the other one, but she was attacking less, making her frustrated. She knew she wouldn't be able to take on both of them when the other boy's wounds were healed. She could go for the healer, but she knew that she would be stopped by her current opponent. She was sure that the loud sounds of battle would have at least gotten her comrades attention by now, she hated to admit it, but she needed their help. She was torn from thought as her opponent switched to an offensive approach, swinging for her, Zyra blocked just in time, the force sending her flying a distance back. She grimaced, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

* * *

"We're almost there! The sounds are getting louder!" Urania shouted to the fellow trolls behind her.

The two boys nodded, they weren't sure what Zyra was fighting, but by the sounds of it the battle was still raging, whatever she was fighting it must be strong, able to hold her off for this long.

"I hope she's okay!" Vectuo admitted as he flew above his allies. As much as Zyra annoyed him, they had known her their entire lives. She was an important asset to them,

"Me too," Agreed Azarian, "I actually really like her. She's surprisingly nice under all that elitist supreme fuchsia queen shit. She really misses home so I think that's why she's acting up all the time."

"You know, if she took all that bullshit away I'd consider liking her," Urania piped up, "It's okay for you two, before the game you weren't treated like scum. It will take me a while before I even start warming up t her." Her tone was full of disgust.

The three seemed to get close to the fight as the sound got louder. They reached the edge of the tree line and began to trek through the dense woodland.

* * *

Zyra's pursuer seemed to be full of energy, she dived and ducked with plenty of melee attacks so she assumed she had no magical abilities as of yet. The troll need to distance herself so she could actually do some good, her wand would end up breaking soon if she carried on blocking the axes with it.

Grunts of annoyance and exhaustion were traded between the two girls. Zyra continuously cursed internally. Anytime would be a great time guys, she thought to herself. As if her prayers were heard three familiar trolls burst out of tree line. Zyra's face turned to surprise as she saw that Vectuo was wearing god tier garbs. Heh the wimp actually did, she thought, sending him a look of recognition. Vectuo shot a smile back, but it turned to worry as the other girl went to hit her in the side. Zyra started to dodge, it caught her in the side, a scream of pain came from her mouth as she started to fall to the ground and landed with a thud. There was a searing pain in her side, if she moved a second later she was sure she would have been dead. Fuchsia blood stained her garments.

* * *

Judas, Hestia and Pan were watching from the side-lines.

"Are you almost done? I need to help Alice!" Judas asked in a raised voice.

"No Judas! Be patient I'm not letting you fight injured," She replied, continuing to put her glowing hands over his wounds.

"Guys look!" The three turned to see Alice land a blow on the enemy, sending her to the ground.

"She got a hit in!" Pan exclaimed.

The small victory was short lived however as three other people came out from the treeline. They were the same as the girl, horns sprouting from their head.

"There's more of them?!" Hestia shouted, worry laced into her voice. She got distracted and the energy dispersed from her hands.

Judas saw this as his chance to go, he swiftly picked up his scythe and took to the air, to re-join the battle.

* * *

"Who or what is that?" Azarian questioned confusedly.

He was looking at a strange troll, it had no horns or grey skin, he had never seen anything like it.

"Look there's more over there!" Vectuo shouted, pointing to three others.

Urania looked to where he was pointing. This was bad, three god tiers, this was bad the odds were in their favour. Urania's thoughts were interrupted as Zyra was sent smashing into the ground.

"Zyra!" Azarian shouted.

"I'll go check on Zyra because I left my weapon back at base and I'm not sure how to use my powers yet, you two make sure no harm comes to us," Vectuo said before running off.

The male troll darted to Zyra's side. He skidded onto his knees and put his hand over her wounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically as his hand became stained with her royal blood. He was expecting her to scream and shout at him for helping

"Eh yeah I'm good. Well done for getting god tier by the way," She said between the gasps of pain. The wound was deep and she knew she couldn't fight for any longer.

Vectuo's face was full of shock after Zyra congratulated him on his achievement. He pulled off his backpack and slung it to the floor, his free hand raided the bag looking for some sort of medical supplies. He managed to pull out some bandages and an odd looking pot filled with a blue liquid.

"Okay Zyra, I'm going to fix you up!" He said with a smile as he began his procedure to cleaning the wound.

Urania and Azarian pulled out their weapons. These odd looking trolls seemed to be strong. These two hadn't reached god tier yet so they knew they were in for a desperate fight to protect their friends.

"Azarian, don't do anything stupid and let me take care of them if they start coming over. If they get too close you go in okay?" Urania said as she placed one of her arrows on her bow string.

"Got it. Juts make sure you don't miss." He said with a wink holding his sword out in front of him.

* * *

Alice panted heavily. She did not anticipate the strength and agility of her foe. She was lucky she changed her tactics or she cold of been blasted by one of her enemy's powers.

"Alice!" Came the familiar voice of Judas. She spun around and greeted him with an exhausted smile.

"Judas, are you okay?" She asked. His wounds seemed to be cleared thanks to Hestia's amazing powers.

"You could have been killed!" He shouted, waving his arms frantically in their air, "That girl was too strong for you Alice. If I hadn't of had by chance with her first she would have killed you for sure." His tone was full of distaste and anger. How could his friend be so reckless?

"Just be glad we got here in time! If I hadn't of intervened, YOU, would have been dead!" She screamed back with tears brimming her eyes.

Judas flashed a look of defeat before looking back at the newcomers. They were similar to the other one, except different horns.

"Alice, you go for the one with the bow, I can tell that they aren't going to let us get to the other two," Judas ordered.

Alice nodded, looking back to see an arrow flying past her. A multitude of others came flying at them with great accuracy. The two decided they were at risk in the air and descended until they were hovering above the ground, they flew straight towards their opponent, diving and ducking out of the rain of arrows that came their way.

* * *

"Shit they're too fast!" Urania exclaimed missing shot after shot.

Azarian looked at their enemies, deciding who it would be best to take on

"Urania, go for the girl, I've got the boy," Azarian stated, his look now gone serious.

Urania, nodded before pulling out a combat knife from a sheath on her lower back.

Azarian looked up, their opponents were close, before he knew it they were upon them, the boy went straight for a strike, Azarian holding up his sword, effectively blocking the attack, the blow was strong and almost sent him flying, but Azarian was proud of his strength.

Urania managed to dodge the upcoming strike from the girl. She swivelled her combat knife around in her hand.

"Do you mind explaining why you attacked our comrade?" Urania asked, purposely not saying friend, shooting an annoyed expression on her face.

"I could ask the same thing," Alice shot back, glaring at her.

Urania thought, she didn't know who attacked first, but this battle was unavoidable. She wasn't sure if she could win, but she was going to give it her all. She charged at her foe, using quick strikes to try and get at her opponent, however it was miss after miss, her enemy's weapon was too big, she could easily block it. Urania grunted in annoyance. Her expression did a 180, the other girl was now on the offensive. Urania knew she couldn't block the incoming attacks so she dodged and dived out the way, but it felt like they were never going to stop.

Azarian had an easier fight, his weapon was large than his friends giving him more of an advantage. His opponents scythe was large though and could easily hook around his sword and slash him, the two duelled for a shirt duration before Azarian ducked in close and smashed the hilt of his sword on his enemy's nose. Red blood spurted from him, he cussed and slightly backed off giving Azarian another chance to strike. His katana came down for a strike only to be blast by a strange blast of turquoise energy. The troll hit the floor, his shirt smouldering from the blast and violet blood slightly leaking from his arm. He glanced over to see the blonde hair girl's hand glowing with the same colour energy.

"So you want to fight dirty ay?" He said before spitting some blood on the floor. His opponent seemed to be dazed still. Azarian grabbed his katana and dashed over to the girl.

Urania was seriously struggling to get any attacks in. The girl's two axes were two deadly to get close to so she was forced to defend herself with her small knife. The girl dived in with an axe, she got low enough for the troll to jump above her head. Urania ceased the opportunity and smashed her foot into the side of the girls face. Red blood splattered from her mouth as she was sent flying to the floor. Azarian joined her side and they both went in for the attack, Urania notched an arrow to her bow and fired at whilst her ally jumped and slashed his sword down. Suddenly a large black hole swallowed the girl and closed back up, the arrow struck the mood and Azarian was forced to throw his weapon and dive into a roll.

Urania jerked herself around and the portal opening above the bow with the scythe. Out came the girl, her face full of anger and blood. The two were ready for war.

As soon as they dropped the boy started swinging his scythe, energy darker than black coming out the end, the girl doing the same, only sending that familiar turquoise energy their way. Both the trolls tried dodging to the best of their ability, Urania however was less fortunate. A blast of black energy hit her directly in the chest, scorching her and sending her flying into a tree.

Azarian gasped, before turning around angrily, He sprinted for the boy, his katana ready to strike. However the girl got in the way, blocking his strike and trapping his weapon between her axes. Azarian pulled at the weapon but to no success. He looked up to see his other opponent jumping from behind his ally with a confident smile on his face, he swung downwards, onto Azarian's chest.

Azarian fell back, blood spilling from his mouth, they were too deadly of a combo. He fell to the ground, he was defeated.

* * *

Hestia and Pan were still spectating the battle. Was this the right thing to do? Hestia always wanted to find another way to overcome differences, ones that didn't include violence. She bit her lip after seeing the two side's continuously wearing each other down. She didn't want anyone to die, no one deserves death, not even the most despicable of people deserved death.

"This battle needs to end soon, Alice and Judas are working together better than those two, but if the other one comes back, it's three on two.

"Hestia I really think I should help," Pan stated.

"No, Judas and Alice specifically said you and me are to stay here, that was there orders," Hestia replied curtly.

Pan sighed, he hated to admit it, but Hestia was right, in their group Judas and Alice were the leaders.

"You all finished?" Judas asked the opponents, visibly panting.

This was probably the hardest battle he had ever been in.

"Not till your dead punk," A fatigued voice piped up.

The troll with the katana slowly stood up, using his weapon for support.

Judas looked at him, he didn't want to kill him, he looked almost dead as it was.

"I don't want to kill you," Judas replied worry laced in his voice.

A hand reached out in front of Judas.

"If killing is necessary then I'm afraid we're going to have to," Alice said, an angry look still present on her face.

Judas grabbed her arm, she turned around, he was giving her a worried look.

All of sudden the atmosphere changed. A raw energy was coming from something. It felt tense and malevolent. The two humans looked around for the source. Over where the first girl had fallen seemed to be a figured emanating orange-pink coloured aura. It was the girl, her eyes shone a brilliant gold and her hair danced wildly behind her. She slowly arisen from the ground, her wand griped tight in her grey hand.

"Oh shit..." Judas said as his jaw dropped. Him and Alice were two tired and warn out to carry on another strenuous battle.

"How dare you." Came the voice of the girl. However, it sounded demonic and full of fury.

"Zyra…" Said the fallen troll on the floor, her face scratched and bruised.

The fuchsia blooded troll slowly floated towards the beaten group.

"No Zyra stay back!" Urania managed to shout again.

The troll ignored her allies please and raised her want, a gold light began to form at the end of the wand.

"Alice stay back!" Judas shouted as he rose into the air, he too raised his weapon ready to defend him and his friend.

"No Judas, I won't let you fight her alone!" The blonde haired girl responded joining him in the sky.

Judas knew what was coming. He could sense the girl's power growing stronger as the light from her wand intensified.

"Alice, listen quick! Draw all your power into one attack now!" The boy said as he raised his scythe higher into the air. Behind him opened a large portal emitting a purple aura.

The girl looked at the void and realised how serious the situation was,

The boy's face had serious strain on it as if he was trying to do something. Zyra's mouth fell agape when she saw a gigantic meteor coming through the portal. She had to think fast this kid was crazy he was going to kill them all! The meteor had made its way out of the portal and was starting to pick up speed. Zyra continued to charge an attack at the end of her wand. Her hair blew wildly as light began to emit from the end of her wand as she charged a large attack.

* * *

Vectuo knew he had to find somewhere safe. He went to Azarian's side and holstered him up, using his shoulder as a support. Azarian was still dazed and confused, he kept trying to speak but nothing came out. Urania got up using the tree to support her. She looked up at Vectuo, he had to right idea, she started to crawl out of sight, she needed to get away as soon as possible.

The meteors size was overwhelming, Zyra was worried what if she couldn't destroy it? She shook away the negative thoughts and looked at the space boy. He had a confident, almost evil grin on his face as the meteor sped up. Zyra only needed a little more time.

To her relief she had reached her limit, this was the going to be the strongest attack she could pull off. A gigantic beam of pure white energy shot out from the end of her wand, it collided straight into the meteor. The explosion was so bright, blinding almost. Hestia and Pan covered their eyes, while Alice dashed away. Judas and Zyra were nowhere to be seen.

The light died out, then everything went quiet.


End file.
